


Gra o Jęki

by manwe234



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bedding Proxy, Betrayal, F/M, No Jaime/Cersei in this world
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 15:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17409674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manwe234/pseuds/manwe234
Summary: Czyli wszyscy pieprzą się.





	Gra o Jęki

**Rozdział 1: Zburzona Wieża**

Bran wspinał się po murach zburzonych wieży. Ojciec pojechał z królem na polowanie, dzięki Robert zażyczył sobie dzika na wieczorną ucztę. Jutro mieli ruszyć na polowanie, toteż na polowanie udali się książę Joffrey, Robb, Theon Greyjoy, Jory, ser Rodrik, stryj Benjen a nawet zabawny brat królowej.

W Winterfell zostali Rickon, Sansa, Arya, Jon a także wuj Grimfold. Rickon był jednak mały, ale nie zdążył na to, by je zobaczyć. Dlatego powołał się pospinać. Czuł podekscytowanie mogąc zobaczyć Czerwoną Twierdzę, zbadać lochy, podziemia i sekretne miejsca. Poznać najsławniejszy rycerzy z Gwardii Królewskiej. Wchodził coraz wyżej i wyżej, ostrożnie, ale pewnie stąpając po wysuniętych kamieniach. Dostał się na sam szczyt, gdzie stały chimery. Właśnie przewieszał się między chimerami, kiedy usłyszał czyjeś głosy. Tak go zaskoczyło, ze prawie puścił kamienny występ. Nigdy nie było nikogo w Pierwszej Wieży.

-Tutaj nikt nie będzie przeszkadzał-rozległ się męski głos. Dochodził spod okien znajdujących się poniżej Brana. Butterfly zastanawiał się, czy gdzieś już nie słyszał.  
-Mam nadzieję. Mam wielką ochotę na mego Głodnego Niedźwiedzia-ulatnie kobiecy głos.  
-Z chęcią zaspokoję moją lwicę-rzekł męsko głos. Po nocy dało się słyszeć jęki i stęknięcia.

Bran obniżył się, po cichu stąpając na kamiennej półce. Podszedł bliżej i zajrzał przez okno. Zobaczył dwie postacie w namiętnym uścisku. Jasnowłosa kobieta całowała się z ciemnowłosym mężczyzną. Przycisnął ją do ściany, przez co nie widział, kim była, ale mężczyznę poznał niemal natychmiast. Jego wuj, lord Grimfold Taurin, Królewski Namiestnika. Kobieta obejmował jego plecy, zaś Grimfold zacisnął dłonie na jej tyłku przez materiał sukni. Gdy na chwilę przestał ją całować, Bran wiedział już z kim jego wuj się obściskuje. Była to królowa Cersei Lannister. Chłopak sapnął z zdziwienia i zaskoczenia.

-Zbyt długo cię nie miałem, moja królowo-powiedział Grimfold, całując ją po szyi. Rękoma sięgał do wiązań sukni.  
-Miałeś mnie w Wieży Beora w Silianie, Grimfoldzie-odparła z przekąsem Cersei, łapiąc za jego członka przez materiał spodni, pieszcząc go. Mężczyzna jęknął cicho. 

-To był tylko szybki numerek. Teraz mamy czas na dłuższy seks-rzekł Grimfold, gdy suknia królowej spadła, odsłaniając ją w całej okazałości. Branowi mimowolnie napięły się spodnie, spoglądając z ukrycia na Cersei.  
-Aż tak ci spieszno-powiedział królowa, ściągając spodnie swego kochanka. Wyskoczył z nich naprężony kutas Taurina.  
-Jestem napalony na ciebie. Zepsułaś mnie-niby poskarżył się Królewski Namiestnika. Cersei zachichotała, po czym klękła, biorąc w usta _Olbrzyma_ swego ukochanego. Zaczęła mu ssać, coraz bardziej przyśpieszając ruchy.  Jęki Grimfolda rozchodziły się po całej wieży. Młody Stark patrzył na to urzeczony. Spodnie strasznie mu napinały się. Cersei połknęła jego członka w całości. Rękoma lekko drapała po jego udach, gdy Grimfold złapał dłonią za jej głowę, zwiększając ruchy. Bran musiał przyznać, że jego wuj ma rzeczywiście _olbrzyma._

-Oh Cersei, Tak ssij mego członka. Potrzebuje tego-powiedział, jęcząc przy tym. Królowa uniosła lekko kąciki ust do góry, zadowalając swego kochanka. Bran sięgnął do swych spodni, wyciągając swoje mniejsze przyrodzenie. Po czasie, który ciągnął się długo, Grimfold wystrzelił swe nasienie w usta Cersei, która połknęła wszystko. Odrobina jego nasienia wyciekło kącikiem ust.

Grimfold spojrzał na nią z błogim uśmiechem.

-Teraz odwiedźcie się moje lwicy-powiedział.

Cersei usiadła na swej zwiniętej sukni, rozkładając szeroko nogi, ukazując swoją cipkę. Bran patrząc na nich ukradkiem, podziwia jej kobiecość, okraszona złotym włosiem. Nie było jednak zarośniętą, lecz odpowiednio przycięta i zadbana. Chłopak patrząc na królową musiał przyznać, że jego wuj do prawdziwym szczęściarz. Mając długie, złociste włosy, szmaragdowe, duże oczy, pełne usta i piersi, wąską talię, szerokie biodra oraz piękną cipkę czyniło ją najpiękniejszą kobietą w Ośmiu Królestwach. Zaczął jeździć dłonią po swej męskości, wyobrażając, że to królową podskakuje mu na nim.

Tymczasem Grimfold zakopał  się w kobiecości swej kochanki, pracując swym językiem w łechtaczce, powodując głębokie jęki Cersei.  
-Tak mi brakowało mi twego języka, mój Głodny Niedźwiedziu. Włóż go głębiej, zadowól swoją królową-zawołała, jęcząc przy tym. Złapała za jego włosy, gładząc je.

Grimfold uśmiechnął się.

-Jak sobie życzysz, wasza łaska-odparł, jeżdżąc dookoła swym językiem. Jęki królowej rozchodziły się po wieży. Bran patrzyła na wyczyny wuja. Z pewnością będzie się go musiał spytać, czy nauczy go tego sposobu na zadowalanie kobiet. Zaczął wydawać ciche jęki, coraz szybciej robiąc sobie dobrze. Grimfold zanurzył głębiej swój język w _perle_ swej królowej. Cersei wręcz nie przestawała jęczeć.

  
-Prawdziwy skarb trzymasz między zębami, mój drogi-wyjęczała. Wtem kobieta zaczęła dochodzić. Taurin chciał się wycofać, lecz królowa złapała go swym żelaznym uchwytem. Nie mając innego wyjścia, zamknął oczy. Poczuł jak go oblewają soki Cersei. Dopiero wtedy go puściła. Grimfold uniósł głowę, spoglądając wprost w jej oczy.  
-Czy moja lwica jest zadowolona?-spytał.

-I to jeszcze jak-odrzekła z uśmiechem. Spojrzała poniżej pasa na kutasa Grimfolda, który stał, twardy i gotowy. Królowa spostrzegła to. Złapała go za jego kutasa, przyciągając go do siebie. Całowali się namiętnie.  
-Widzę, że mój Głodny Niedźwiedź musi być jeszcze dokarmiony-wyszeptała, przegryzając jego wargę. Jeździła po jego przyrodzeniu.

-O tak, moja królowo. Ujeżdżaj swego Głodnego Niedźwiedzia-zawołał, jęcząc. Cersei uśmiechnęła się, po czym pchnęła go na ziemie i usiadła na nim okrakiem, wchodząc na jego przyrodzenie, chowając je w całości. Grimfold głośnio jęknął. Królowa zaczęła go ujeżdżać niczym ogiera.

-Oh, pierdol mnie, moja złota królowo-wyjęczał, podnosząc się i przysysając się do jej piersi. Cersei jęczała, czując go w sobie. Bran coraz szybciej jeździł dłonią, jęcząc. Po niedługim czasie doszedł, wystrzeliwując swe nasienie na mur. Schował swoje przyrodzenie do spodni. Cersei przypomniała sobie nastoletnie czasy, gdy skakała na kutasie Grimfolda, ciesząc się każdą chwilą. Zamknęła oczy, rozchylając usta w przyjemności. Zabawiali się tak długo, aż w końcu Taurin rozlał się w niej.

Bran patrzyła na to, czując ponownie napięcie w spodniach. Królowa zeszła z lorda Taurina, spoglądając na niego z uśmiechem. Grimfold przyciągnął swoją kochankę do siebie, całując namiętnie. Bran spoglądał na nich, gdy jego wuj, całując królową spojrzał z nią w stronę. Kobieta krzyknęła, schodząc z kochanka. Bran przerażony, zaczął się wspinać na górę, modląc się w myślach do Starych Bogów, że zdoła uciec. Wspiął się po chimerach i już chciał wejść na samą górę, gdy poczuł jak ktoś go łapie za nogę w żelaznym uścisku, ściągając go do wnętrza wieży.

-Teraz zobaczymy, kto nas podglą.... Valarowie to Bran. Co ty tutaj robisz?-spytał zirytowany  Grimfold. Nie miał na sobie spodni, więc chłopak dobrze widział jego męskość. Cersei ubierała suknie, patrząc na chłopaka z pewnym oburzeniem.  
-Wuju, obiecuje, ze nikomu nie powiem, co tu widziałem. ja tylko wspinałem się po wieży i przypadkiem  usłyszałem was-powiedział Bran, jąkając się.  
-W to mogę uwierzyć. Wiem, ze uwielbiasz się wspinać-rzekł Grimfold, ubierając spodnie. Zawiązał je i zapiął srebrny pas. Pomógł królowej zawiązać suknie. Gdy skończyli, oboje spojrzeli na młodego Starka.

-I co z nim zrobimy?-spytał Cersei. Grimfold ją objął.      

-Bran nic nie powie. Mam racje Bran?-powiedział Grimfold.

-Tak wuju. Czy mógłbyś mnie nauczyć jak sprawiać kobiecie przyjemność językiem?-spytał nieśmiało chłopiec.

Grimfold zaśmiał się.

-Widać, że płynie w tobie krew Taurinów. Zgoda-powiedział. Bran skinął głową i wyszedł z wieży. Grimfold pocałował Cersei w usta, po czym oddzielnie opuścili wieże, by nie było żadnych podejrzeń.                                                                                                                                                                                                                       

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
